Blood On His Hands
by StarGirl909
Summary: When Misa Amane gives up her existance to make sure Light lives, time rewrites itself and may even help Light with his battles with L. But without Misa, Light is stuck between a rock and a hard place with no way out. There's no one to save him now. Light and his great thinking can think of a way to get out of a situation, but just how far will he (and L) go to save the world?


Prologue: I decide who lives and dies.

No one should have seen it coming. No one would... no one could have seen it coming. It was a manic's smile hidden behind his calm mask, which now lie shattered on the ground. All the deceit the he'd played on the people around him. He'd dug his grave far too deep and now he can't get out. The judging eyes the watched him. He couldn't escape. Try to claw out of the coffin, Light, and you'll ruin your nails.

The sun was saying its good bye for the day and a nice golden glow spread across the land. There was a breeze, that was warm and comforting. That's what Light didn't understand as he (tried to) race to a place to hide. Why did he have to hide?! He was a god, people! Light nearly growled in frustration. This was no fair. He was making the world a beautiful place, rid of scum and disgusting people. This is what people wanted. This is what he wanted. But as he reached a warehouse, too exhausted to even walk. Light's eyes started to droop, tiredly. No. No! NO! He continued wearily into the warehouse and eventually laid down on the stairs, too drained of energy to continue.

And that's when he finally acknowledged what he'd know all along. This was the end. The end of a god. Light Yagami. I don't... I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Misa rushed to find Light. She wasn't sure how, but she knew for sure that he was in trouble. Her true love was dying. There was no question about it. Misa had no clue where she was going but it was almost like instinct where to go. But it didn't lead her to Light. Oh no, it lead her to his stupid shinigami Ryuk. Of course, now was NOT the time to be a total brat with the person who held Light's hands fully in his grasp.

"RYUK!" Misa screamed, barley caring if anyone saw her talking to an invisible creature they couldn't see. Light was all that mattered right now. The death god looked surprised but then composed with a huge smile on his face.

"Misa, what are you doing here?" Misa actually wasn't sure so she just snarled,

"What are you going to do with Light?"

Ryuk was so startled that he felt the want to rip off Misa's hair to see if it was a wig... Since when was she so smart?! He was at a loss of words, which made this game so dangerously beautiful. And interesting.

Ryuk then pointed to his Death Note. "It was our deal. It's now okay to kill him. He practically gave me permission."

Ryuk's uncaring words for Light and Misa almost made her break down. Tears were already falling down her cheeks and she swallowed down her wanting to scream at the shinigami. Slowly, she walked over to a bench, sat down, and faced the floor.

She whispered in a broken voice, "... Kill Misa in Light's place, Ryuk. Let him live." Ryuk laughed at her.

"Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk! Misa, killing him is about our deal and his using of the Death Note, not his death in general."

"No. There has to be some way to save Light. Misa used the Death Note, too!" Ryuk paused at her words. This girl was so deep in her own affection for Light that she was doomed to pay for it, and she doesn't even care. Light is put above all when it comes to Misa World. Ryuk figured he could use this childish crush that Light ignited to his own advantage.

"You know, killing a person, as a child of 780 days, when they have an unknown lifetime ahead of them that will be affected later. If a shinigami was to kill them, they would be granted with a large amount of life. Right now, Light probably does not have a lot of life left, as he is slowly dying as we speak-" Misa took a sharp intake of breath. "-I could kill anyone, really. But... Light's tale has been so interesting that I've realized, it's also your tale... so, if you were really-"

"Get to the point, Ryuk..." Misa ordered. Ryuk rolled his eyes.

"Riiiiight. Basically, I could... erase you from existence at age 780 days old. This may or may not lengthen Light's life span. And it could change the whole Kira case. Are you willing to take this chance, Misa Amane?" Misa almost laughed. The shinigami wasn't stupid, he already knew what she would answer with. It was practically a rhetorical question!

"Misa is! Misa is! Yes! Misa-Misa will save Light!" She cheered, forgetting again that she was in a public place. Her pigtails bounced and she jumped around, up and down in the air. It was an incredible feeling to know that she had definitely saved her Light from death.

Ryuk's eyes flashed and then turned dark. "ALL HUMANS WITH THE DEATH NOTE FACE MISFORTUNE!" He suddenly disappeared and Misa felt betrayed. A woman in the park came up to her. She had shoulder-length brown hair and kind blue eyes.

The woman put her tan and freckled hand on her shoulder. "Honey, are you okay?" Misa pushed the woman in jogger clothing away. The woman, started, fell to the ground with the sudden afraid feeling that Misa

"Go away!" She wailed and started to throw a tantrum. "Ryuk, you liar, you said th-" Then, there was no color. Black and white etched on the world like a colorless canvas. The world started to turn into white nothingness around her as it spun in a circle and then got to her. She faced the same fate as Rem, it seemed, dying for someone who barely cared. Time was rewritten, leaving no one room for Misa, anymore. And then there was nothing left.

Light was sure that he'd been dying. There was pain. So much pain. His brain beat on his skull, begging to get out. Blood slid down his shoulder. He could feel the metallic taste in his throat. His whole body was so mind-breakingly fatigued that he couldn't even move his fingers and his breathing was so strained, he could hardly believe he was still able to. Light had gone crazy, too. He'd seen L. Tried to say sorry. Tried to say you win. But his mouth didn't have enough energy to even move. And then it was just gone. There was nothing left.

Nothing but a very familiar laugh in the distance.

Before Light had even been a one years old, the two-year-old Misa Amane died from a heart attack. She had had no background whatsoever of heart pains and nothing was wrong with her heart, from birth until death. Doctors said it was an accident.

She died on February 14, 2 years, 1 month, and 20 days after her birthday on December 25.


End file.
